Dua Lonceng di Hari Natal
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Xiumin menceritakan sebuah legenda di hari Natal pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat tertarik untuk membuktikan legenda itu, begitu pula Xiumin. Sepulang sekolah, mereka pergi membeli lonceng dan tali. Ketika hari Natal tiba, mereka berencana memberikan lonceng yang sudah diberi tali itu pada namja yang mereka sukai. Berhasilkah mereka memberikannya dan membuktikan legenda itu?


Title : Dua Lonceng di hari Natal

Author : JiHyunZee

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is Shonen-ai. If you hate Shonen-ai, don't read this FF!

Remember it!

~^~^~HAPPY READING~^~^~

"Baekhyun."

Seorang namja imut bernama Xiumin berjalan menghampiri seorang namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang kelas mereka yang agak ramai, karna songsaenim mereka sedang ada rapat dadakan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sedang menatap namja yang disukainya, menoleh cepat dan tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Kebetulan bangku di hadapan Baekhyun kosong, karena yang menempati sedang izin.

"Sebentar lagi Natal kan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ne, tinggal 5 hari lagi."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang legenda di hari Natal?"

"Legenda di hari Natal? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Begini, dulu, ada dua buah lonceng yang diberi tali berwarna merah dan tali berwarna biru. Sehari sebelum Natal, lonceng dibagikan secara acak. Di hari Natal, seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang kebetulan belum memiliki pasangan kekasih, saling menyerahkan lonceng bertali merah dan biru tersebut. Kebetulan itu akhirnya membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Jeongmal? Wah.. menarik."

"Kau tak ingin mencobanya?"

"Eum... tentu saja ingin."

"Setiap tahun, sekolah kita selalu mengadakan Festival Perayaan Natal kan? Nah, kita gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan lonceng pada orang yang kita sukai. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita beli lonceng dan tali?"

"Heum... boleh juga."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai nanti." Xiumin memberikan wink pada Baekhyun sembari berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap namja yang disukainya. Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas Baekhyun sekaligus teman kecil Baekhyun. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan, serta memiliki senyum yang mempesona. Dulu mereka akrab, tapi semenjak bertambah dewasa, mereka terlihat tidak terlalu akrab. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan berbicara atau menghampiri Baekhyun setiap saat, namun sekarang Chanyeol menghampiri atau berbicara dengan Baekhyun jika sedang ada perlu saja. Setiap kali berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menatap ke arah lain, padahal dulu Chanyeol selalu menatap Baekhyun saat berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa sikap Chanyeol padanya berubah. Karna sejak tadi asyik dengan lamunannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

'Byun Baekhyun, kau pabbo.' rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kling Kling'

Suara lonceng pintu yang terbuka terdengar nyaring di sebuah toko yang sepi itu. Terlihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun tengah memasuki toko itu, kemudian berjalan menghampiri counter lonceng. Berbagai model lonceng dengan berbagai warna ada disana. Xiumin mulai sibuk mencari lonceng yang cocok untuknya dan Baekhyun.

'Criing'

"Baekhyun, sepertinya ini cocok untuk kita." ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar setelah mencoba mendengar suara lonceng yang dipegangnya. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah lonceng yang sama, kemudian mencoba mendengar suaranya.

'Criing'

"Heum... sepertinya iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita beli ini saja."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, ayo kita cari tali dulu."

Xiumin menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke counter tali. Berbagai model tali dengan berbagai warna ada disana.

"Baekhyun, tali ini sepertinya cocok dengan lonceng ini." ucap Xiumin sambil menunjukkan tali berwarna merah dan biru yang dimaksud.

"Heum... iya. Kalau begitu, kita beli ini saja."

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi." ucap Xiumin sembari menerima bungkusan barang yang dibelinya.

"Ne. Lain kali datang lagi ne~." balas Ahjussi pemilik toko itu.

'Kling Kling'

Tak lama setelah Xiumin dan Baekhyun keluar dari toko itu, dua orang namja masuk ke toko itu. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, dan seorang namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari namja bertubuh tinggi tadi. Mereka berjalan menghampiri counter yang sama dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Hei, Chen. Kau yakin legenda itu benar-benar ada?" namja bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat ragu-ragu dengan legenda di hari Natal yang diceritakan Chen -namja bertubuh lebih pendek tadi- tadi pagi saat istirahat.

"Aku yakin."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba percaya."

'Criing'

"Hei Chanyeol, sepertinya lonceng ini cocok untuk kita." Chen menunjukkan lonceng yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol -namja bertubuh tinggi tadi-

'Criing'

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita cari tali dulu." Chen berjalan menuju counter tali. Chanyeol mengikutinya sambil memegang lonceng tadi.

'Semoga rencana ini tidak sia-sia' batin Chanyeol.

~25 Desember~

"Selamat natal."

"Selamat Natal ya."

Suasana di sekolah Baekhyun nampak ramai. Malam ini siswa siswi merayakan Natal dengan Festival Perayaan Natal di sekolah mereka ini. Banyak siswa siswi yang berpartisipasi untuk menyanyi, menari, menjual makanan ringan, dll. Di salah satu tempat menjual makanan ringan, Baekhyun melihat Xiumin sedang mencicipi Tteopeokki. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Xiumin dan menepuk bahunya.

"Annyeong~" sapa Baekhyun. Xiumin menoleh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kau membawa loncengnya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ne, aku membawanya."

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau lupa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Xiumin memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar perkataannya nanti. Setelah yakin aman, Xiumin mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja pada Chen." bisik Xiumin.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan memberikannya pada Chan..mmffhhttt..." belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah membungkam mulut Xiumin.

"Jangan keras-keras pabbo." ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Xiumin.

"Hehe.. Ne, Ne, mianhae. Ah, itu Chen."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin. Ternyata di hadapan mereka ada Chen yang sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu ne." Xiumin menepuk bahu Baekhyun sembari berlari menghampiri Chen.

"He..Hei! Kau serius mau memberikannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin memberikan wink singkat pada Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Ketika Xiumin berada di samping Chen, Xiumin menepuk bahu Chen. Entah apa yang Xiumin katakan, kemudian mereka berjalan entah kemana. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sendirian sekarang. Daripada sendirian, Baekhyun pun memilih pergi ke halaman belakang dan menunggu Xiumin disana.

Halaman belakang

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat ini terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara serangga yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan. Cahaya lampunya hanya beberapa, namun sudah cukup menerangi tempat yang tenang ini.

"Huf..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat duduk di bangku itu. Baekhyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng bertali biru dari sana.

'Criing'

Suara lonceng itu terdengar sedikit nyaring, mengingat di tempat ini hanya ada Baekhyun seorang.

'Criing Criing'

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan pelan lonceng di tangannya itu untuk meramaikan sedikit suasana disana. Ia menatap lonceng itu selama beberapa saat.

'Apa Chanyeol... akan menerima lonceng ini?' batin Baekhyun.

'Krek'

Terdengar suara ranting yang patah diinjak. Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut saat melihat ada seorang namja yang datang. Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan kembali lonceng itu ke saku jaketnya. Ketika namja itu berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar saat mengetahui jika namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui namja yang sedang duduk sendirian disini adalah Baekhyun.

"Chan...yeol?"

"Baek..hyun?"

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap karna gugup.

"A-aku sedang ingin sendirian, karna itu aku kemari."

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian keduanya hanya diam dengan perasaan yang dirasakan masing-masing. Chanyeol masih berdiri, dan Baekhyun masih duduk tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun masih berdebar tidak karuan. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tidak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Ch..Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya, namun ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai berdebar tidak karuan saat Baekhyun mendekatinya.

'Criing'

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng bertali biru dari saku jaketnya dan memegangnya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"A-aku ingin bertukar lonceng denganmu. Aku tau kau pasti tak memiliki lonceng bertali merah untuk ditukarkan denganku, tapi.."

'Criing'

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol memegang sebuah lonceng bertali merah di hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"A-aku juga ingin bertukar lonceng denganmu." ucap Chanyeol cepat dengan pipi yang memerah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau.. juga tau tentang legenda itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chen yang memberitahukannya padaku." jawab Chanyeol.

"Begitu..."

Perlahan, Baekhyun menerima lonceng bertali merah milik Chanyeol, begitu pula Chanyeol yang menerima lonceng bertali biru milik Baekhyun.

"G-gomawo." ucap keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya sedikit terkejut dan menoleh bersamaan, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya masing-masing.

"C-Chen.." ucap Xiumin sedikit tergagap karna gugup. Saat ini Xiumin dan Chen tengah berada di Taman sekolah mereka yang agak ramai. Chen menoleh dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Xiumin.

"A-anio. Lupakan saja." lanjut Xiumin.

Keduanya pun terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya suara Chen memecah keheningan mereka.

"Xiumin..."

Xiumin menoleh.

"Ne?" sahut Xiumin. Chen merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng bertali merah dari sana.

'Criing'

"Aku ingin memberikan lonceng ini padamu.." ucap Chen. Xiumin terkejut, namun kemudian ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng bertali biru dari sana.

'Criing'

"A-aku ingin kita bertukar lonceng." balas Xiumin dengan pipi yang memerah. Chen sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Xiumin juga mengetahui tentang legenda itu.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang legenda itu?" tanya Chen.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kecil dari Ibuku."

"Oh... begitu. Baiklah." Chen mengambil lonceng bertali biru yang dipegang Xiumin, begitu pula Xiumin yang mengambil lonceng bertali merah yang dipegang Chen.

"Gomawo ne."

"Ne, cheonma."

DOOR...

Kembang api untuk Festival Perayaan Natal meletus. Chen dan Xiumin menatap ke langit, memandang kembang api yang begitu indah dengan warna-warni yang menghiasinya.

"Wah... indahnya.." gumam Xiumin. Chen tersenyum mendengar gumaman Xiumin. Perlahan, Chen mendekat pada Xiumin, dan CUP... Chen mencium pipi Xiumin singkat. Xiumin terkejut dan menoleh pada Chen dengan wajah memerah.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chen terkekeh melihat reaksi Xiumin.

"Tentu saja mencium pipimu. Eum.. saranghae, Kim Minseok." balas Chen, mengucapkan nama asli Xiumin. Jantung Xiumin berdebar mendengar ucapan Chen, apalagi mendengar Chen mengucapkan nama aslinya.

'Legenda itu... benar-benar terjadi. Aku pikir tidak akan terjadi karna yang ku sukai adalah seorang namja. Ini.. keren...' batin Xiumin.

"Nado, Kim Jongdae." balas Xiumin dengan mengucapkan juga nama asli Chen.

"Wah... kembang apinya indah sekali ya." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, senyuman Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Masih tetap... manis..

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, kemudian, CUP... Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia tak berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk menyingkir. Tak lama, Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya di bibir Baekhyun, dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

'Nyata, legenda itu benar-benar nyata. Meskipun yang ku sukai adalah seorang namja, tapi legenda itu benar-benar terjadi.' batin Baekhyun dengan jantung yang kembali berdebar. Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol."

~^~^~THE END~^~^~

Annyeong readers... ^^

Zee kembali dengan FF EXO Couple... :D

Mianhae kalau FF ini tidak sememuaskan FF 'Ketika Tao sakit'... #bow

Tetap berikan review ne, gomawo... ^_^


End file.
